


[Podfic] i know we only met (but let's pretend it's love)

by LMoriarty, ThatAloneOne



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Beauty and the Beast, Audio Format: MP3, Carmilla Karnstein as Beast (Beauty and the Beast), F/F, Laura Hollis as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMoriarty/pseuds/LMoriarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne
Summary: There is a story.(Have you heard it before? A girl, a beast, a dying flower. Do you know what happens when the last petal falls?)There is a story, and it is about a girl, one that’s tired of her life, tired of the boy who wants to wed her. Tired of not being able to love another girl. Tired of not having any girls to love. There is a story, and it is about another girl, too. One that's more thing than girl, more monster than lover. More beast than human.There is a story, and it is aboutthem.(3:41:16)





	[Podfic] i know we only met (but let's pretend it's love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i know we only met (but let's pretend it's love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096621) by [LMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMoriarty/pseuds/LMoriarty). 



  
_cover art by[solaert](http://solaert.tumblr.com/)_

 **Text:** [i know we only met (but let's pretend it's love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096621)

 **Author:** [LMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMoriarty/pseuds/LMoriarty) | [laniemoriarty](https://laniemoriarty.tumblr.com)

 **Reader:** [ThatAloneOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne) | [writerproblem193](https://writerproblem193.tumblr.com)

 **Length:** 3:41:16

 **Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IvDvRQ42pvc7ppFgq_tZT5lASM4OoodI/view?usp=sharing)

_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most belated bday present in all of existence. Whoops. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at writerproblem193!
> 
> Thank you to Shmaylor, for talking me through my jitters, and providing an excellent [podfic tutorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948)! And thank you to solaert, for the lovely art they allowed me to use as the cover.


End file.
